Genetics Of A Pixie
by cougarmanus
Summary: When an air force officers son stumbles upon the first pixies in our world what does he do? please R&R more chapters available if reviews are posted. Chapter 8 added
1. Trip With Dad or Surprises withing

Genetics of a pixie

Chapter 1

I don't own Monster Rancher But these are my characters so please ask before using them. If you have any ideas comments or whatever about his story or any of mine let me know. now enjoy.

It was a cold day with a harsh wind outside the car but Daniel didn't care. He was with his father a engineer at the military base just up the road. A military base that he would now be able to see himself with his father.

Daniel smiled as they pulled up to the guards post with the chain link fence running from either side and behind it he could make out the hangers and a control tower. He also saw the many buildings of the complex where his father worked. It was amazing to the 16 year old who had until then never been allowed near the base.

ID please the guard asked as they pulled to a stop. Ok Doc but you'll have to have your son fill out the nondisclosure forms and stuff. Oh don't forget to show him the you know what over in hanger 27 it's getting shipped out next week. the guard finished as he handed back the ID card and picture Id and waved them in.

Daniel felt like fainting when they went through the arches for they were immediately faced with a multitude of strange vehicles including the one that flew past them to get into a hanger to their left, Literally. Whoa! How did they do that? he asked as his father smiled. That's the Volsten it's a combination of a troop transport and an experimental anti gravity engine. He was informed as his dad smiled widely. And it doesn't even use gasoline! he continued as Daniel stared amazed. If only the guys at school knew about this! of course he already knew he could never tell them especially after he filled out the paper work in the office.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as they pulled up in front of the main building of the complex. It resembled some kind of sprawling bubbles linked with tubes and he looked up and found only a curve for a roof. He frowned as he entered though when they were faced with a normal waiting room.

He sat patiently after filling out the forms with his fathers help and he was rapidly becoming anxious as he sat while his father talked with some research head in n office down the hall on the left. His interest was peeked when he watched a woman come by with a cart full of what looked to be food still packaged an some kind of gun cases lining the sides.

He watched as she went down the hall and into an elevator and then after entering a key number proceeded down in the elevator. Daniel smiled as he went down to the elevator. Well what could they be feeding all that food to hat they need guns to handle I wonder? He thought as he looked at his fathers ID card. Well I guess I'll just have to see. Good thing I filled out the forms he thought as he took the magnetic bar and slid it through the reader on the side of the key panel and keyed in the number his father had put on his paper work shortly before leaving him his ID and the paperwork to go to talk with the man in the office.  
The Door Opened with A whoosh and soon he found himself looking at a diagram and a button panel. Lets see, level 1 labs, level 2 Research and Development, level 3 storage, level 4..Live specimen holding? Daniel quickly pushed the button for level 4 without even reading the other levels on the chart/map combination. The doors opened to a hallway with room on either side as he walked down the hall he saw the doors were labeled.

Lab Mice storage, Amphibians, Reptiles, he read off the labels as he went on until he turned a corner and saw two guards standing in front of a pair of double doors labeled Restricted Access Specimens. He knew he had to get in there.

Daniel smiled as he walked up to the doors and one of the guards stopped him. ID please and reason. he asked as Daniel smiled and pulled out the Id card his father had given him and handed it to the guard. Yeah My father sent me down here to pick up some stuff he left the other day So here I am. The guard smiled as he handed back the card.

Yeah we've heard a lot about you from Captain Harris, you're Daniel the computer wiz right? The guard asked as Daniel put the card away and smiled inwardly thinking how stupid guards really are. Yep that's me after this I'm going to go see hanger 27 something cools supposed to be out there.

Ok the guard smiled. Just go straight, your dads office is at the end of the hall on the left. the guard prompted as he opened the door. Daniel smiled as he went through and headed for his fathers office to keep up pretense. As he entered his fathers office he saw an advanced looking computer and a lot of papers and a briefcase and keys and.. keys? he picked up the keys and the briefcase and headed down the hall.

just before he got back to the double doors he saw a door on his left labeled Specimens Holding Cells. Daniel noticed the key lock and after a bit of fiddling with keys he managed to find one that looked like a match. The door opened with a bleep as the phumatic lock opened. and Daniel stepper through.

He was faced with a long hall with cages on either side about 12x12 until the last few with chain link dividers, the last ones having actual walls for some reason. as he walked along he marveled at some of the animals in the cages. In one was a dog looking creature with a evil looking set of eyes and hair like a cat with a catlike design, in another was a bull with what looked like a horn in the middle of it's forehead and as he walked by he saw that it was taller than him by a inch or two and twice as wide easily. he stopped as he saw the door separating the last few cells from the others. It was a airlock style door with a small message plaque and a sticker beneath it. Female Researchers Only, Humanoid specimens storage. and just below the plaque was the sticker. TO BE DESTROYED.

Daniel gasped as he read that. They're going to destroy people? not if I can help it. and he soon found himself opening the door and stepping trough the airlock. As he stepped out of the second door he saw a open faced cell on his left with bars and a numeric bolt lock like a modern prison might have. What really got his attention was in the corner. A Girl! she sat curled up in the corner crying. As he looked closer he saw that she had wings, a tail and horns. Hey what's wrong? he asked her as she spun and scooted to the back of the cell. Who who who are you? You don't belong here she said as she sobbed in the corner.

Easy I'm Daniel and I'm just here to help, now what are you.. then he noticed that she was naked except for a band around her wrist. Umm uhh that is.. what's your name? he asked as he looked away slightly astounded that the woman seemed not to notice though she was almost his age and obviously very mature for her age. I don't have a name really but the doctors called me the Pixie so I guess my names pixie she said in a near whisper. Daniel smiled as he held out his hand through the bars a very narrow fit. Nice to meet you pixie. he said as she smiled and he moved to unlock the cell.


	2. To Rescue or not to rescue?

Genetics of a Pixie

Chapter 2

I still don't own anything and I'm actually in debt so don't bother to sue. anyway here's chapter two hope you like it.

Daniel quickly keyed in the number as he had prior to enter the door to the elevator and the door to this hall of cells. With a triumvirate of whirs and hisses the heavy door slid open and allowed Daniel access. Apparently pixie was not to pleased to see him entering.

What are you doing? you're not the doctor! She's the only one allowed in here! please go away and leave us alone we've done nothing to you and we've already been in the area twice today. she pleaded as Daniel kneeled just before where she was curled into a ball in the corner, except for one leg which he would soon know why it had been abandoned in her search for safety.

It's ok, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help. then he noticed, for in the dark shadows of this corner of the cell he was unable to see that her rather shapely body was indeed swollen and bruised and utterly battered as though she'd tried to fight an army but what proved her truly beaten state was her leg. She had not left it straight by choice but because she could do not otherwise with it. It was set at an odd angle and obviously the bone was broken in her lower leg and perhaps her thigh too as he looked at it's discoloration. He was brought back to his earlier conversation when she found the courage to speak again.

Help? Why would I need help? and why would you want to give us help? why should you care? she sobbed as new tears began to stream down her face. She still continued despite them though. We're nothing but monsters too you and the rest of them, something to watch fight in the arena or to run tests on and cage up from birth, Why should you help us? You don't even care! she sobbed as Daniel was finally pushed to his limit.

Look it might be true that they've miss treated you here but I'm not one of them, I want to help. please let me. he wiped away her tears gently as she looked up and relaxed noticeably before taking his hand and holding it to her cheek as she looked up at him. Do you really care what happens to us? she almost pleaded. Daniel merely smiled and stroked her cheek gently with his palm before answering. Yes I do, now come on lets get you out of here before someone figures...

Daniel didn't even have time to finish his sentence before he was forced to spin around on his knees in a kneeling position facing the door as it opened and a woman in a lab coat entered and in mere seconds after the door opened he found himself faced with a tranquilizer gun produced from an emergency panel on the wall he had neglected to notice. He inwardly teased himself as adrenaline and fear took over. Thinking "Way to go leave the damn gun at the door and back yourself in a corner" and when he heard pixie crying again his course was set. The gun was raised and a Young Man rises to meet it in hopes of protecting a newfound friend and with hope that he would reach the gun first before the darts sting could render his no their last and only defense unconscious, him. and with a slight shoowp of compressed air the answer was given.


	3. Dodging the bullet

Genetics of a Pixie

Chapter 3

Pixie watched in horror as the doc, she who had been as her mother, slowly took aim at her while at the same time the man, Daniel, the first men she had ever met, rose to meet the doctor. In almost a slow motion moment she watched as the gun was aimed directly at her and the doctor pulled the trigger releasing the first of the tranq darts towards her. Then just as suddenly Daniel veered into its path and was struck with a resounding thumpk and then he was struggling with the doctor. She watched fearing he'd soon fall to the sedatives but her fears dimmed when he wrestled the gun from the doctors hand and with a quick blow to her stomach and a fast shove from behind sent the doctor sprawling into the corner opposite her.

Daniel stepped over to stand beside pixie and kneeled beside her crying form as she sobbed uncontrollably, all the while never letting the tranquilizer gun leave from the doctor. she soon recovered as Daniel turned his attention to pixie.

Pixie it's ok. we'll get out of here she won't hurt you anymore. he tried as he gently stroked her shoulder. He was greeted with a tear streaked face as she looked up and stared directly at the dart now hanging inertly in the jacket Daniel was wearing.

She..she shot you how can you still be awake? pixie asked as she inspected his jacket with her fingers and slowly caressed the point where the dart had embedded itself.

Daniel smiled. Luck, she shot the back button brace on my leather bomber jacket so I'll be ok. he said as pixie held onto him and began crying. But she was trying to shoot me why did you risk getting yourself shot instead? she asked as Daniel put an arm around her and looked down at her and smiled.

Well how could I let such a lovely lady get tranqed while I'm ok and say I'm helping he joked as she smiled. Then Daniel turned on the doctor. Love and caring gave way to disgust and anger as he realigned the gun once more and stepped towards her.

Why did you try to tranquilize her? Better yet who are you to decide to end her life because you want to Huh? Daniel asked as the doctor wiped away some blood from her lip and stood.

We made her, we raised her, we trained her and if she didn't meet the requirements then why shouldn't we be able to get rid of her? the doctor replied so coldly one would have thought her lungs frozen.

You have no right! And if you want her gone so badly, fine! She can leave with me, alive. So we'll be leaving now. and with that Daniel turned and gently and carefully he lifted pixie up with an arm beneath her so she was almost sitting then mindful of her wings he lifted her back and head up until he had her cradled against his chest with the gun in his hand still trained on the doctor.

You can't take her off of the facility, look at her she's a monster and besides the security here will kill you if you make it top side. the doctor screamed as Daniel walked to the other end of the cell.

Wrong, you're the monster and we'll find a way out so lets see how you like this treatment. and with a silent whish of compressed air and a clanging of a door the unconscious Doctor was left a heap on the floor in her own cell. Left to dream the dreams of those she had so treated.

Daniel smiled as he looked down at pixie and grinned. Shall we go? he asked. Pixie smiled but then shook her head. No not yet...


	4. Beautiful Company and Fiery Tempers

The Genetics of a Pixie

Chapter 4

I can't leave, not without the others. pixie pleaded as Daniel held her carefully against himself. she looked at him fearing he'd say no and leave despite her wishes forcing her to live with the guilt of leaving the others behind. What she saw though was enough to make her draw even closer to him.

Daniel smiled as he looked down on her. Ok I'll open the other cages but you'll have to wait here with the gun in case another lab tech comes. he said as he set her gently on the floor handing her the gun. How many are there in here anyway? he asked as she smiled at him.

Pixie seemed to think a while before she could answer. I don't know.. More than 5 but I don't know how many. she said as she watched him stand. But we can't leave any of them behind, I couldn't live with myself if I did. she said as she began to sob again.

Daniel smiled as he wiped the tears away. We'll get out of here, all of us. Now just watch the door while I free the rest. and with that he turned and proceeded to the next cell. As he looked inside he saw what appeared to be a reptile of some sort for it was curled up in a corner under a lamp though it's scales looked more like interwoven skins cells that the scales of a reptile. Apparently she must have heard his approach because he soon found himself face to face with another young female "subject".

Dixie was at a loss when she got a look at her would- be executioner. He, yes a he. A man had no weapon and was very young and he also seemed more than a little scared of her. Probably thought I was asleep she thought to herself as she glared down at him with her claws inches from his neck.

Who are you? Were you sent here to kill me? Answer me! she declared as Daniel found himself staring at the naked form currently poised to strike him down.great, no girls even want to be seen with me at school and now I'm alone with not one but two naked and lovely women in one day he thought before snapping out of it.

Easy.. I'm here to help. I'm going to get you out of here. I'm Daniel, pixie sent me to get you. he tried as she visibly winced at the mention of pixies name. Pixie sent you, to help? She's ok? where is she? Dixie asked as she let him up. I'm sorry I'm Dixie, I thought you were here to kill me. she apologized as the man dusted himself off and then smiled at her.

No, I've taken care of her. But we have to hurry and get the others out of here. I promised pixie I'd get us all out of here. Daniel said as they made their way back into the hall. the woman, Dixie she'd called herself. nodded as she followed watching him almost questioningly from behind. Ok I'll get everyone on this side out if you'll get that side.

Daniel nodded and soon they were both hurriedly explaining their situations to numerous different variations and moving them into the hallway with pixie. Daniel had just finished talking to a pair of half cat women that had been oddly enough left in their cell together and had seemed very close as they even tried to hide in the corner together. Soon though they had went to join the others at the end of the hall as he made his way to the last cell on his side after explaining the situation to the two.

Daniel watched a moment as the two cat women raced down the hall hand in hand. why did none of these women seem to have any modesty at all he wondered a moment before turning back to the last cell.later he thought as he walked up to it.

Inside laying on a small strip of artificial beach lay what looked like a mermaid. She turned to him as he looked across the cell at her noting that the cell was actually some form of in ground water tank with a catwalk. this ought to be interesting he thought as he opened the cell. Easy now I'm here to help.. he tried but she quickly gasped and dived into the water and swam down almost 10 feet to the bottom.

Oh well, at least the waters got to be warm. he thought as Daniel dived in after her. he swam down and down until he was face to face with her. She was trying to hide in a corner crevice at the bottom and he was trying to make her come out but he made a mistake. He tried to get a hand around her tail to grab her and pull her out and was rewarded with a hard blow to the temple from her fist. He screamed releasing his air and even as he felt his lungs burning from lack of oxygen he tried to reach her as she watched terrified from the whole. He felt the darkness closing in and the burning in his lungs was unbearable as he reached out and took her hand and then felt it slip from his even as he lost consciousness.

Daniel awoke with a gasp and found himself on the artificial shoreline. He sucked in air for a while before turning to see a hesitant mermaid watching from across the cell apparently ready to dive again. Thanks, but I just want to help. He tried. she seemed perplexed and then she spoke in a siren voice like a glass harp. You would help me? Help me escape? she asked as she swam a little closer.

Yes. I want to help you get out. If you stay they'll kill you. We'll leave right now before they get that chance the others are waiting. Daniel said as he swam slowly towards her stopping just inches before her as she looked at him then down and sobbed. I can't escape, I can't walk and I'd never blend in humans will hate me. she cried as Daniel smiled and reached out slowly to her. She flinched at his touch but as he spoke she soon found herself swimming closer and finally holding onto him before smiling up at him.

It's ok. I'll carry you if need be but I can't leave you here. And you'll always be welcome with me. come on lets go. Daniel said as he began to swim ashore and lift her out of the water. He was stopped as he tried to put an arm around her waist by her hand. Please don't touch me there again. That's painful. she said and it suddenly came back to him as to the accident under water and where his hands hand obviously tried to find purchase upon her naked form. He apologized as he lifted her from beneath and stood heading into the hall. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt or abuse you before I just wanted to help. Sorry I won't touch you there again. Daniel told her as he carried her.

It's ok. I liked you touching me, and would look forward to it again but with less pressure on my skin it would be very pleasant. she said without hesitation causing Daniel to break stride a moment. guess these girls aren't embraced about themselves at all he though as he made his way down the hall of now empty cells to the oddest assortment of females in the world.


	5. plan of action or blueprint for disaster...

The Genetics of a Pixie

Chapter 5

Daniel gently sat the Mermaid down on the floor beside pixie as she looked up at him happily. Thank you. She said her voice a near whisper as Daniel gently stroked her cheek before addressing the other "women" around him. Ok girls, we have got to stay together to get out of here. I want you all to stay close and those of you who can't walk are to be carried by those who can. Daniel looked around noting the nods of all the strange women collected there. Ok, I can't promise you this will work but I can promise I''ll do my best to help you girls so let's go.

With that Daniel kneeled and gently lifted Pixie into his arms as the "Catgirls" picked up the mermaid. A few others carried wounded with them as well but soon all were ready to go and with a last sigh Daniel headed out into the hall with pixie in his arms and only a tranq gun in her hand against an entire base. Heaven help us. Daniel thought. Soon they were to the door with the guards and Daniel stopped to sit pixie down gently. Ok who's the fastest and healthiest here? Daniel asked as he took the tranq gun from Pixie promising to return safely soon. "we're fast and still healthy enough to fight" came the reply from the two 'Catgirls'. Daniel nodded as he saw that indeed the other girls were borderline on malnutrition or starvation. Ok then, you two watch and when the guards are distracted I want you to come up behind them and knock them out. Ok? The girls nodded as Daniel turned around. Whatever you do don't kill the guards. With that Daniel stepped through the doorway and turned to talk to the guards backing up slighty as he did so.

The Catgirls watched as The human, Daniel he called himself, talked to the guards. Soon he had their attention and then in a flash or fur and muscle and blurred movement they were upon their captors knocking them out so as not to displease their newfound friend who asked as much. They watched as he stopped and collected the weapons from the men then headed back to the others with them in toe. Strange he's much younger and nicer than these two. The girls thought almost identically as they followed this man to what they hopped would be a life worth living. Daniel handed the rifles to a couple of women who looked as though they'd be decent marksmen. One resembling a cyborg or part hengar the new living machines used for labor. The other woman looked as though she were a cross between a dragon of legend and a woman. He told them how to operate them then went back to Pixie.

Ok now we have to make it out from upstairs. There's a truck parked in a hanger over beside this building. It should carry us all so once we get up there I want all of you girls to head for the hanger and get in the truck. Can anyone drive here? Daniel asked as he kneeled before pixie. I can operate mechanical means of transportation came the robotic yet sedutive voice from the half hengar. Ok good you get the truck going and be sure they're all inside ok? I'm going to distract them then I want you to drive out and I'll meet up with you down the road ok? I'm going to lead them to the other hanger where I might find something useful. Daniel turned to pixie as he got ready to stand. I'll come back to you I promise but you have to go with them now ok? He said as he stood taking one rifle and the tranq gun as he stepped up to the elevator followed by the girls. Dixie carried pixie as the elevator shaft descended and Daniel sighed. **time to be a hero or a zero** he thought as he stepped inside with the multitude of women not even noticing their lack of attire or their faces with the tension placed on his shoulders.

Thanks to all my loyal fans and devoted readers and sorry you had to wait so long but the internet is bad here. thanks for your support


	6. Guardian Angel From Hell

The Genetics of a Pixie

Chapter 6

Daniel looked around quickly as he stepped out of the elevator and with a quick signal the girls were outside and running around the corner and past a frantic secretary. Daniel would have laughed at the odd assortment of humanoid and near humanoid beings running by had he been in that place for they truly resembled a circus or side show freaks. Once outside the girls took off torward the hanger Daniel had spoken of as daniel himself went racing to the mysterious hanger where he hoped he'd find some means of distracting the base guards. He was wondering how to do this when the gun fire and sirens errupted. Great here we go. Daniel slid inside the hanger just as the guards from the guard house opened fire putting holes into the thin hanger door. He stood trying to catch his breath wondering how he'd get out of his predicament when he looked up. **holy shit what kind of mech is that?** Daniel thought as he looked up into the mechanical face of some form of prototype battloid. It was painted blue white and red with a crisp black identifier on it's arms. XF-142. Hmm we have a winner daniel thought as he raced to get into the battleoid before the hanger door gave under the assualt from outside.

**Meanwhile in the other hanger**..

Dixie watched as pixie and the others were loaded into the strange truck as Mecha got into the drivers seat. You sure you can drive this? I wasn't ever told how to drive or steer anything. Mecha was about to answer when an alarm sounded and soon the hanger was filled with bullets and thunder cracks of gunfire. Mecha looked back to see that raptera was circled by armed troops and was being forced onto the ground in what had to be an uncomfortable position as the troops took aim at her dinosaur body and the girls behind her in the truck. Must save group. Mecha though quickly and soon the truck was up and flying out through the remains of the hanger door. The other girls in the back watched helplessly as the truck sped away from their fallen sister who was even then being recaptured rather forcefully as the tears streamed from her face. Dixie was about to scream when they went through the hanger and then Mecha turned and headed straight back torward the hanger. Soon the armored exterior was covered in gun fire as the armored truck fly forth torwards Raptera. They stopped as one of the men pointed his gun at their fallen friend threatning to kill her. As they prepared to disembark to be captured with great dispear they were hit with a sudden and pleasant surprise.

Where are they? Daniel wondered as he moved the mech along the rows of hangers seeing none open and now sign of a vehicle moving. They must have been caught. I have to help them. With that thought the neural cap on him fed his plight to the mech and within seconds the machine and man were screaming torwards their comrades hoped location. Please let them be ok.

Dixie gasped as suddenly the far wall of the hanger caved in and a giant mechanical man stepped inside. It quickly looked around as the men began firing on it. She watched as it moved at incomprehensible speeds and in just seconds was before the man holding the gun to raptera. Let her go! The machine boomed as the man grabbed up raptera despite her injured leg and held her as a human shield. No! Surrender or the beast gets it! The troop yelled. His demands were cut short however when the gun in his hand was instantly cut in half by a laser and soon he found himself deprived of the captive as the mech lifted her into it's hands. Dixie watched as it turned and destroyed the other guns in turn before turning to face them. Get in the truck NOW! It screamed in a familiar voice. Daniel! Pixie screamed as they got in the truck as fast as possible. Then they were off with the battleoid running alongside. The battleoid deposited raptera in the trucks side door as it matched pace then they were outside and facing lots of gun fire.

Daniels father watched paniced as the soldiers surrounded the hanger and then in an explosion of metal the hanger door was thrown outward as the prototype battleoid ran out alongside the new antigrav truck. He watched as the men were soon unarmed by the battleoid as the hover truck dodged fire from the larger mortar fire shells heading for the gates. My god that's my son! He thought as the battleoid followed. He had just enough of his senses to hear the commander for the base give dispatch orders to the black death squadron on the other side of the base. Please god let daniel be ok. He prayed as he got into a jeep with the base commander and followed the hover truck.

The girls watched as their mechanical guardian ran along side with seeming ease protecting them from fire. Then the screaming began as five large battloids much heavier approached from near the gate. Soon the battleoids were attacking the truck and dixie knew then that this would be her last day on earth as she watched the shells rain down on their escort and around their truck. Then she watched as Daniels mech stepped before the truck protecting it from the fire with itself. He's sacrificing himself for us. She thought as daniels father watched the same specticle from the back of his jeep.

They've had it now the black death squadron is undefeated and those are top of the line omni-cor battle assault mechs. The commander said as the truck and prototype where bombarded with shells. That's my son in there damn it the captain beside him screamed as the commander watched. Hmmm. I know he is untrained but why is the boy not returning fire? The commander said as the XF stepped forward to kneel before the hover truck shielding it. He's protecting the truck with the experimentals in it. The commander watched as the oni's fired time and again before closing in for hand to hand combat. Then the commander was astounded when the XF went rocketing torward one of the oni's in a blaze or white light and crackling of energy one of the Black deaths was cut down as the XF turned like a blood frenzied murder intent on his next victim. The other four charged the XF as the experimentals in the truck watched seemingly horrified. Impressive the commander thought as another black death was fell. Then one of them went for the truck as it was the main target any way. The black death battleoid charged up it's energy blade as it raced for the truck with the screaming girls onboard. Everyone watched as the XF suddenly Roared like a wild beast tearing the two other black deaths in half at the waist as it transformed and went screaming after the last one.

Dixie screamed as the giant mech charged them with the energy blade preparing to cut them down. Then like a archangel daniel was upon it. In a flash of metal and explosion of light the XF transformed before her eyes to ram it's fist through the attacking mecha. Then like a hell sent demon Daniel torn out the mechanics inside as he finished by ripping the head off of the battleoid before the energy blade even had time to discharge. Dixie could nothing but stare in awe as the XF cast it's foe aside like a plaything then stepped aside allowing the hover truck to pass.

The commander watched in shock as the hover truck and XF prototype left the base at top speed leaving behind shattered mechs and ruined weapons. My god, no test pilot ever got that kind of response from the XF. He said as the captain behind him watched in shock as well the departing shadows. Good luck son.

Next Chapter: Survival or just Denial?


	7. Exodus to Eden by way of Edith

The Genetics of a Pixie

Chapter 7

Daniel soon found himself cursing the infernal designer of the electronics systems in the Volsten and his battleoid. He finally managed however to set the radios to the same frequency and subaudible tones so that it would be a direct and fairly secure comunication line between himself and the girls. he smiled as he stood and turned to see the girls behind him watching him intently. Then he noticed the fact that they were shivering. He knew he hd to get them some form of shelter soon or else the snow that was starting to fall heavily would prove fatal as they had no clothing. Girls I want you to follow me. I have an idea of who can get us some shelter.I'm sorry your so cold but I promise It'll be over as soon as possible.The girls agreed and soon the Volsten was following as he lead them on. When daniel saw their destination finally in the distance he radioed the girls.Girls wait in the vehicle until I call for you or come and get you please. I promise I'll be as quick as possible. Daniel was cut by the broken voice of pixe as she tried to keep from shivering to badly to talk. Ok...dannnniiell welllll stay putttt. daniel smiled as she said this then after a quick thank you he was out of his mech and headed for the door of a small ranchhome. I hope I'm right about this. he thinks to himself as he rings the door bell.after a moment the door opens to reveal an older woman. Hi aunt Edith. Daniel says as she smiles. Oh Daniel I haven't seen you in forever. Come on in, come in. Daniel grinned but stayed put. Umm Aunt E can I bring some friends in? They need help. She just smiled at him. Of course of course come on I'll fix some hot chocolate. It's the best thing for cold snowy days. She says as she heads inside to the kitchen as Daniel turns and goes back to the volsten. Ok come on just stick with me. Soon Daniel and the girls were sitting in the living room of the little ranch style home as his aunt fixed the coco. So who are your friend aieee! Daniel got up and ran to his aunt holding her shoulders. It's ok aunt edith. They're friends. She seemed to calm down slightly then nodded as she sat slowly in a chair. Daniel can you please tell me whats going on here? She asked as the girls sat seemingly crushed at her response to them. Daniel went to sit with them as pixie and dixe leaned against him. Well you know dad does genetics for the military? these are his creations. Daniel said waving his hand indicating the girls. But he wanted to kill them all. I don't know why but they're people just like us. She looked at the girls and then at daniel. I told everybody that geneslicing or whatever it is was a bad idea.Daniel nodded. Well I found them when he took me to see the base and we kind of broke out. Daniel then got up and went to his aunt. Aunt E we need your help. They're fugitives from the military and we need shelter. Can you help us? His aunt seemed to consider for a while then she nodded. What kind of aunt would I be to let my nephew get into all this alone. You need to get them some clothes though. Daniel nodded. I plan to soon. Thanks aunt E. he said as he hugged her tight. She smiled as all of the girls thanked her as well. Well at least you found some very polite women, even if their modesty is lacking. Come on you can stay in your uncles old cabin. Daniel nodded as he helped the girls back into the volsten and they followed his aunt to a cabin in the middle of nowhere. His aunt unlocked the door and then turned to hand him the key. Your uncle always said this place was his hide out. Well here you go but promise me you'll get them something to wear, it's not decent to go around like that. Daniel smiled as he huggedher promising as the girls made their way up to the door. Ok girls welcome home. Daniel said as he opened the door to the cabin and stepped inside.

The cabin was warm inside and had a bathroom and living room as well as a kitchen and two bedrooms. Daniel showed the girls to the closest bedroom. Ok here's where you girls can sleep. It'll be a tight fit with all of you but it's all we have got. Daniel said as he looked around. Thats when he got another surprise. One of the Catwomen spoke up after he said this. No sleep with daniel? she seemed almost disapointed. Daniel shook his head. No it's not allowed for us to sleep together. you'll have to sleep here.he said trying to convince her. Why? I not take much room, I sleep on floor. Daniel grimaced as she knew nothing of sex or eticate. Well... unable to bring himself to explain it he gave in. Ok but just for tonight. Daniel said as he went to the other bedroom. He had just laid down when he heard someone else enter. Soon he found himself in a room full of nude women all wanting to be as close to him as possible. Ohh boy just think what mom would think. He still couldn't help but smile when pixie and the catgirl asked to share his bed. he nodded and soon he found himself sandwhiched between two lovely women and he noted that it was going to be a long night as two pairs of soft flesh pressed against either side of him.

The next morning Daniel awoke to find himself surrounded with the girls all seemingly squeesed into the small area around his bed. Hmm. he managed in no small feat to make his way out of the room and into the kitchen. as he passed through the hallway to the kitchen he heard a soft crying sound coming from the kitchen where they had entered. Hmm. as he stepped through the doorway he saw her. There on the floor laid what looked like a dinosaur but it had breasts and hands like a human being and it obviously had tear ducts as it sat sobbing. Daniel walked up to place his hand on her shoulder. What's wrong? He asked as he squatted down to be close to her. I..I alone. I to big go sleep with others. she cried out as Daniel patted her back. It's ok. your not alone. She looked up at that. Daniel smiled at her as he stood. tell you what, I'll sleep here with you tonight ok? he said as she smiled. Really? Daniel nodded. Yeah. now how about some breakfast? The dinosauress grined as her muzzell rubed against his arm. That would be good. she said as she leaned against him. Daniel went to the fridge and got some eggs and baccon which the Girl seemed to recognse and went after immidiately although it was uncooked. No don't eat that! Daniel warned as he took the bacon away. It meat I like meat. she said as Daniel looked her in the eyes. We just have to cook it first, then you can have some ok?the confused girl just nodded and watched as Daniel cooked.Soon he had fried all the bacon and susage in the fridge and was finishing the toast as the dinosauress watched aprovingly. You cook good, smell great we eat now? Daniel grinned. Almost, he chuckled as he readied the food into large bowls. Let me get the other girls and we'll all eat breakfast. The dinosauress had a start at that. Daniel hurried to her. Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. she sobbed as Daniel held her. It's ok I'm just going to the other end of the house. She still persisted. I can not go there to big. Daniel frowned. I believe we'll find you a way. he said as he stood. This only caused the girl to cry harder. I can't I tried to follow last night I'm to big. see! She then startled him as she thrust her hips and tail up before hip reveling her sex and displaying her wide muscular thighs. Daniel just walked up and hugged her. Easy there. Look we'll just go in the other door. come on. Grabbing the keys he lead her outside and over to another door leading into the living room just below the other bedroom. he quickly unlocked it and lead her in. There see now you have a way to follow us. She nodded happily as they went to wake the others.

Careful not to touch the girls obviously great indowments Daniel proceeded to wake the girls and soon they were all seated in the kitchen eating the breakfast he had prepared except the dinosauress as she had to stand to do so. When they were finished Daniel stood once more. Girls I have to go to town. I want you to stay inside until i get back. This rose immidiate complaints. I can't take any of you as your all naked and most of you are noticeably not human but I promise I shall return soon. With that he got his coat and opened the door and headed outside into the falling snow. I will be back I promise. Then he closed the door and was gone in the old car which was parked outside. The girls watched from the window as he left before they turned around to talk to one another. Daniel made his way torwards his aunts home once more as his mind raced over the situation back at the cabin. Daniel smiled as he finally knocked on his aunts door once again. a housefull of lovely women who want to sleep with me every night and no problems he thought to himself as he waited for Edith to answer the door. the guys at school would kill for this. Then the door opened. Hi aunt E. Daniel! how did it go last night? I was planning on visiting you later but it looks like you saved me the trouble. Daniel smiled. Well I have to go to town and see if I can find some food, clothes and a possible job. I was wondering if I could borrow your car. Edith grined. Well how about I just drive you. Just how were you planning to buy clothes? she asked as Daniel looked at her. Well I have money see? he said holding out a wallet full of cash and a debit card. She just chuckled. I meant how are you going to buy their clothes? You know their sizes? she proded as he got noticeably uncomfortable. I forgot to get measurements and I don't have a clue. Edith just laughed. Well that would make it kind of difficult. Tell you what how about I come and get their measurements and help you buy all the stuff you need? Daniel nodded and with that they were headed back to the cabin in her car.

Sorry about spelling was typed on win 3.1 during trip to Raleigh, NC on a 386 laptop that is pure crap. Look for new chapters soon. Thanks again to all you readers and especially to those few who reviewed this story on my site. New chapters available at request. So R&R for more posts..


	8. Shopping Shooting and Salvation part 1

Chapter 8

Shopping Shooting and Salvation

Daniel waited in the living room of the cabin petting Anna and Uni the two catgirls he had since named after a pair in an old anime movie he had seen once. In the kitchen his aunt measured questioned and fitted each of the girls for clothes except for the one he'd named Raptor Red. Her inhuman body would require custom clothes which thankfully edit had volunteered to make. As each one was measured they would come walking in and sit down talking to each other comparing their measurements but unless he was wrong they were seated close together not to talk but because they were quickly forming a small congregation around the couch the only one not interested in the conversation or chatting being pixie who lied against his legs sleeping peacefully despite her still healing injuries.

Daniel found himself about to fall asleep when Edith appeared carrying a few sheets of paper and a measuring tape. Well that's all of them you ready to go? Then she noticed his predicament and smiled. Well you're going to have to find a way to get up I can't carry all of these clothes alone. Daniel nodded and after finally managing to reposition the two sleeping, and unless he was mistaken, purring catgirls to the side and easing his legs from behind pixie he ventured out with his aunt telling the girls he'd return soon and to keep the doors locked.

Once outside he had to smile noticing the faces of a few of the girls pressed to the windows as he made his way to his aunt's car. He had barely gotten inside when she spoke. Quite the adoring fan club you have. He chuckled and waved as she started the car and started to pull off. Yeah they're really attached to me. I don't know why but they're wonderful. Daniel couldn't stop thinking about them as they made their way towards town. I just get the feeling that something is coming. I hate the thought that they could be hurt. Thanks for getting their measurements aunt E. He turned around and saw her glare and almost recoiled. You didn't think I'd have you handling all those naked girls back there did you? Then she smiled as he was sweating. I know you wouldn't do anything to them Daniel. At least you're getting them some clothes, your uncle would have never even thought about it.

Daniel couldn't help but chuckle as they got out at the store still imagining his uncle chasing the nude girls around the cabin and knowing that he'd likely be on the receiving end of more than a few claws for his troubles. He had just stepped through the door when he looked around and gulped. Uhh aunt E? She turned and looked at him and then tilted her head. What's wrong Daniel? You look ill. He stammered for a moment and then grinned rubbing his head. Well uhh this is a women's lingerie store and uh well I'm a guy so how about I just uh... he finished pointing torwards the entrance to the rest of the mall.

Edith caught on and chuckled at his discomfort. What you don't want to see the underwear they'll be wearing Daniel? He almost fainted at the implication and she decided to let him off finally telling him he could go look around outside for a bit while she got their clothes. No sooner had she said it than a large plume of dust filled the air and he was gone. My he certainly does move quickly. Then she was heading for the counter about to make one sales girl a large commission and even larger back ache.

Daniel walked around the mall and then noticed a sporting shop and walked in looking at the rifles and pistols in the cases. He was almost ready to give up when he spotted a Springfield arms 1911-A1 pistol and sighed. Excuse me sir how much for that pistol and a box of 45's? He asked the sales clerk behind the counter. That will be 376 dollars after tax sir. It also comes with a second magazine and a small holster. Daniel nodded and started filling out the forms and paid for it wishing he could forget the sense of impending danger that seemed to be growing. I hope to hell I don't need this. He thought as he walked through the mall. He stopped when he looked at jewelry store and noticed a series of ornate necklaces with names engraved upon them. Stepping inside he took a closer look and smiled even as a young woman walked up to assist him.

Can I help you with anything sir? She asked as he pointed happily. How much are the engraved necklaces here? She smiled as she looked at them and then back to him. We're having a sale on them they're 10kt gold plated with free engraving. They're 7 dollars each or two for ten. Daniel nodded and looked at them then back to her. How long would it take to have them engraved and could you do a discount on a large sale? I'd like to give them out as presents. The woman nodded as she hurried off to ask her supervisor. She returned a moment later. I'm afraid the only group deal we have is 50 for 150 dollars. Daniel nodded smiling as she was about to apologize and handed her the money I'll take them and I'd like to have them engraved with a couple of names? The girl nodded happily and led him to the back to see the engraver.

Almost an hour later, Daniel returned to the clothing store and sat his box of jewelry in a cart as well as the bag with his pistol box and ammo inside it in. He walked up to the counter and almost laughed when he saw a young woman looking over the top of the mountain talking to his aunt. Aunt E , you think you've got everything? His aunt turned and smiled then looked at the cart. I see you found some things too. I've almost gotten all the girls stuff but they're out of a few things now. Daniel nodded as he looked at the sales woman. What did you run out of? Socks? The woman almost chuckled and then shook her head. No we're 3 bra's short. Daniel turned red as he turned to his aunt. Uhh which ones? She looked at her list for a moment before looking up. Well we're only short Anna, Uni, and the red heads. Daniel swallowed as he looked at them and nodded. Uhh ok so what do we do for them? His aunt looked up and then grinned. Well they're out of the plain ones so why don't you go pick out 3 from the intimate apparels. Just make sure their decent and we'll go. Daniel almost fainted as his aunt had the cashier start ringing her purchases up. Uhh ok which way? He asked gaining a smile and a point towards the back of the store. That way hun, you need to be sure you find 38D's don't want them too small for them.

Daniel was beginning to feel like shinji ikari repeating the same mantra as he looked through the women's intimate apparel earning glares from many other shoppers. _I mustn't run away _he repeated then he spotted a rack of tan black and orange bras that looked almost like the fur pattern of the two catgirls and was elated to see that there were two in the right size. That just leaves pixie. He was still looking around about to give up when he saw what looked like a intimate set with a dusty pink bikini bottom and a matching bra that seemed to look more like a top with a tiny heart cut out in the chest area just above her breasts. She'll probably like that. Grabbing one in the 38D size and hoping the bottoms fit too he hurried back to find that there were now three carts full instead of his one and the cashier was just finishing the last of them. I found these are they ok?

The cashier looked up and blushed as edit gave him a look then nodded. Yeah that'll be ok lets hurry before the weather gets bad they're saying it's going to start sleeting soon. Daniel nodded handing the woman the clothes and then he started wheeling them out to the car as his aunt paid the bill with his checks and a card of hers. He had just finished loading the last bag when Edith returned and looked at her now packed car. I bought their clothes and used your account for their underwear. Daniel nodded and thanked her repeatedly. As they headed towards the cabin not noticing the helicopter watching them as they made their way up the deserted road to the cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel Smiled as they pulled up to the cabin seeing the girls immediately rushing out to meet him the exception being pixie that was likely resting inside still. He grinned and hugged and greeted each as his aunt looked at him rather amused that he wasn't molesting the naked women throwing themselves at him despite his furious blush. Soon they were moving inside with the girls sorting through the clothes except for one bag which Daniel had as he hands Anna and Uni their outfits getting a kiss and a purr from each before he leans down and gently rubs pixies cheek as Edith goes to make some lunch and some of the girls follow asking about their new outfits.

Slowly pixie opened her eyes and Daniel looked into them smiling lovingly as he caresses her face gently. The store didn't have enough underwear for you pixie but...I picked a set out that I hope you'll like. It matches your hair. Pixie watched as he pulls out the dusty red combination and smiles as he hands it to her clutching it to her chest and then looking at him as she feels the soft feel of it and blushes softly. Daniel was about to ask what was wrong when her quiet voice reached his ears almost pleading and filled with need.

Will you dress me? I can't put it on myself. Pixie told him trying not to blush as she looked up at him hopefully and knowing this was the only male she would ever want with her in such a helpless condition as he nodded and she felt his hands slide under her lifting her gently against his chest as she held close and without thinking pressed her breasts into his chest and kissed his chest and neck lovingly.

Of course…just don't tell Edith he joked as he felt her snuggle close and took her into the bedroom and sits her gently on the bed and takes the outfit and slowly removes the bottoms and looks at her then blushes. Can you lift and spread your legs pixie? He asks as he holds up the bottoms and looks away hearing a soft giggle and then he feels her tail turning his head to look at her. Daniel... You can look at me. You saved my life and you're protecting and caring for me. You're the only one I trust and…well Daniel...I'm yours if you'll have me. Pixie told him leaving Daniel stunned and blushing before he eased the bottoms up her legs slowly covering her wet and inviting slit. The sight of it making him blush even more until he leans down and gives her a long slow passionate kiss on her lips and caresses the back of her head. I'll always be here pixie. Thank you. But, nobody deserved what they were putting you girls through.

Slowly she let him slide the top on and fasten it behind her back amazed that it allowed for her wings easily and then she held him tight with what strength she had left and pressed herself against him. Just hold me she pleaded as he rocked her and caressed her lovingly and just let her be seeing that she just wanted to bask in being safe and cared for.

Sorry for the long wait. More to come with reviews. Also look forward to any ideas or suggestions for where this story should be going. I'll be uploading part three soon and more will be revealed. Leave comment and suggestions and hopefully the next chapter will be longer and posted within the next week maybe two


End file.
